


Secrets

by MuffledMango



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a hint of Robin/Franky, a hint of Zoro/Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffledMango/pseuds/MuffledMango
Summary: It seems like there's a lot of secrets being kept at the Sunny - will any of them be exposed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second SanUso fic! I just reeeally dig those two <3

The horizon was marked with a warm flow of coral and amber, gleaming from the point where the sun had just set. This idle river of colors transformed the sky from the luminousity of day into the dimness of night; tiny, glowing specks dotted the roof of the world already, where the vibrantly flaming stream couldn't reach. Here, an endlessly deep sapphire dyed the sky, embracing it and enabling all of its stars to show off their lustrous flickers.

  
Near the sandy beach of a tropical island a pirate ship was anchored in the mirror-like ocean. The boat was decorated with countless lanterns of all colors and shapes and the calm water reflected every, single light perfectly.  
In the ships center, a cushy lawn embellished the deck; on it sat the pirate-crew and their cheerful voices could be heard from far away. A party, which the ships captain, Luffy, had planned, was taking place. A festive meal had already been consumed and now they'd moved on to the liquid part of the evening; barrels of sake, beer and cola had been hauled from the pantry and placed on the deck for easy access.

  
The crews musician, Brook, was playing soothing tunes on his violin, which laid a fitting background for the conversations going back and forth between the pirates.

  
"That's the whole point of it, Luffy," the mossy haired swordsmand Zoro spoke in an explanatory tone.

  
"If everyone knew exactly where One Piece is located, it wouldn't be any fun trying to find it!"

  
The captain frowned a bit at first, but eventually a grin formed on his lips. It was obvious that he wasn't completely sober, but that applied to the rest of the crew as well.

  
"Aaah, I guess you're right," Luffy exclaimed and laughed.

  
"Secrets can be kinda fun!" he added and winked at Zoro. The swordsman cleared his throat awkwardly and struggled to hold back a smile.

  
"S-sure! And I bet we all have our own little secrets, right?" the greenhaired man spoke and looked to the others, who apparently hadn't noticed that his nose wasn't just red from the alcohol in his blood anymore.

  
"I have a supeeer secret," Franky, the cyborg shipwright sang and struck a pose. His blue hair, which normally pointed straight up, had turned a little wobbly. The humanoid reindeer Chopper, who was the crews doctor, was easily impressed.

  
"That's so cool," the fluffy person exclaimed with awe in his voice and stars in his eyes.

  
Nami and Robin, the navigator and the archeologist, who were sat together at a table, giggled at the tiny doctors astonishment before instinctively locking eyes, glaring knowingly at each other.

  
"Well, I'll never tell if I have any secrets or not," the red haired girl grinned, leaving the raven haired one nodding agreeingly. Franky eyed the two girls with a skeptical look on his face; when he caught the eyes of Robin, her cheeks blushed and she quickly looked away. The cyborg curled the corner of his mouth and cleared his throat.

  
"I'm sure you have plenty of secrets," he grinned and wiggled an eyebrow.

  
"Both of you!" he added in a lower voice, winking hiddenly at the dark haired girl, making her entire face red.

  
"I'll have you all know that I, the great Usopp, is a certified master at keeping secrets." a loud voice announced. The crews sniper stood with one foot on top of an empty barrel, both hands placed on his hips in a conqueror-like pose. He scratched his long nose with a thumb and grinned as Chopper once again had gone starry-eyed in admiration.

  
"Sure you are, longnose," Sanji, the blond cook, huffed with a teasing look in his eyes; he took a puff of his cigarette and gracefully blew out the smoke. Usopp glared at the curly-browed man with an unimpressed look on his face.

  
"I'd like to see you do better," the boy teased back. He tried his best to hold up a nonchalant facade, but the alcohol running through his veins made it impossible for him to completely hide a dubious smile.

  
"I can't," the cook replied immediately and casually took another puff from the cigarette between his fingers. Usopp stared at the man in disbelief along with the rest of the crewmembers.

  
"Because I don't have any secrets." Sanji spoke calmy while staring into the snipers eyes; the pestering smile on the cooks face was unmistakable. Usopp felt a knot of annoyance and some other, unfamiliar emotion tightening in his stomach. The two girls at the table snickered, Zoro blew a huff of air out his nose and shrugged, and Luffy glared at the blond man suspiciously.

  
"I can tell you a secret, so you won't feel left out!" the strawhat bearing captain offered sincerely with a grin on his face, apparently eager to share from a locked treasure chest, burried in the back of his mind. Immediately, Zoro reached over and punched the rubbery boy in the shoulder while sending him a deathly glare.

  
"Ow, Zorooo!" Luffy cried and rubbed the spot where the swordsmans fist had just made an impact. During the mild comotion, Sanji had gotten up from his spot on the grass and was heading for the stairs; he looked over his shoulder at the sharpshooter and grinned, and as he made his way up the stairs he raised a hand to wave at the boy, somehow knowing that the boy was still staring at him. Usopp frowned and shook his head, before returning his focus to the party.

Some time had passed, but the party wasn't anywhere close to dying out. Chopper and Luffy were running around playing some game of tag, spiced up with their own, new ruleset. Franky was busy telling slightly perverted jokes to the two girls and Brook, and eventhough the violinist seemed to be the only one enjoying that sort of humour, the cyborg kept going. At the base of the mast sat Zoro; at first sight it seemed he'd fallen into a drunken sleep, but at further inspection you'd be able to catch him occasionally opening one eye to glance at the captain for a second or two before going back to his pretend nap with the hint of a smile on his lips.  
Usopp was taking a break from the game of tag; nature was calling and he was heading for the bathroom. All of those drinks went right through him. As he left, he noticed that the blond cook still hadn't returned from whereever he went of to. He scratched the back of his head with a somber expression.

  
When he opened the bathroom door he realised that the candle ligthing up the room had burned out, which left it completely darkened. The sniper, whos eyesight was usually completely fine, tried to adjust his tipsy eyes to the blackness before he slowly stepped in, grapping for stuff to hold on to. In a split second something unexpected happened; he felt a hand grap his wrist and immediately pull him further into the darkness. He almost tripped over his own feet but found support in the hidden persons arms.

  
"Hey, what the..." Usopps words were interupted abruptly by a set of warm, velvety lips, placing themselves right on top of his own. Not many seconds passed before the boy realised what was happening. At first he was completely paralyzed, but Sanjis arms gently wrapping around his back, pulling him as close as possible, convinced his body and mind to loosen up. He slipped his arms around the cooks neck before letting his lips do what they wanted to do so badly. The sound of their breaths, flowing together passionately inbetween heated kisses, was all that could be heard in the dark for a couple of minutes.

  
When the blonde cook slowly withdrew his lips, Usopp felt himself being pulled back into reality with an incredible force. He panted into the blackness surronding him while trying to hold on to the other man.

  
"Now that's a secret," Sanji whispered softly. The younger boy felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; he'd never felt anything remotely close to what he'd just experienced and he couldn't go on without ever having that feeling again. Usopp stared with widened eyes into nothing and as he felt Sanjis being slipping away from his grasp, no matter how hard he tried to move and grap on to him again, he couldn't.  
The familiar sound of a match being stroked awoke him from his coma-like state of mind and a flickering light lit up the room. Usopp saw Sanji putting the match to a halfly burned out candle and frowned a bit before a curl appeared in the corner of his mouth.

  
"But it doesn't have to be, if you don't want it to," the blond man added as he lit the candle and blew out the match. He turned his head to look at the boy with affection in his eyes and winked charmingly before turning around, leaving Usopp alone in the room. A smitten smile still covered his lips, which were still warm and tingly after what had just happened.

  
"I think this might be worth losing my secret-keeping certificate over," he mumbled contentedly to himself as he headed back to the others.

  
"Definitely!"


End file.
